Fratelli d'Italia
Fratelli d'Italia ("Brothers of Italy") is a professional wrestling tag team in WWE The E-Fed, consisting of Enzo Amore and Santino Marella with their manager Colin Cassady. They are two time WWE Tag Team Champions before the two would disband in late July of 2015 before the two would return to the Monday Night RAW brand and reunite on March 7th, 2016 until Santino's release in June 2016. History Formation and WWE Tag Team Champions Santino Marella arrived in the WWE and went straight after the current Intercontinental Champion, Enzo Amore to align with. After a few weeks of trying to get a straight answer out of Enzo Amore, Enzo finally made his decision after losing the WWE Intercontinental Championship to former friend Sami Zayn. Enzo Amore made his decision clear by turning on life long best friend Colin Cassady and announcing he would be aligning with Santino Marella. Enzo Amore and Santino Marella were unsuccessful in a 4 Corner Tag match for the WWE Tag Team Championships on the last episode of Raw before WrestleMania 31. At WrestleMania 31, Enzo Amore and Santino Marella successfully gained the WWE Tag Team Championships in a triple threat tag team match against current champions James Storm and subbed in partner/champion, The Miz and Edge and Christian. Being drafted to the returning Smackdown brand, Enzo Amore and Santino Marella have been successful thus far in defeating Mariusz Pudzianowinski and Jack Swagger then former tag champions Corey Graves and Billy Cassidy. On the April 9th episode of Smackdown, the two brothers of Fratelli d'Italia joined Mariusz Pudzianowinski's "The Label". At the King of The Ring Pay-Per-View, Fratelli d'Italia lost the belts to Colt Cabana and Sami Zayn. Enzo Amore and Santino Marella would go on to lose to the team of James Storm and Jack Swagger on the May 7th episode of Smackdown. At the Raw hosted pay-per-view, Extreme Rules, Enzo Amore and Santino Marella successfully defeated Colt Cabana and Sami Zayn to regain the WWE Tag Team Championships for a second time. At the Invasion (2015) pay-per-view, Santino Marella was took out by Wade Barrett and Magnus prior to their tag title defense. This would lead to William Regal replacing Santino in the match and the team of Enzo and Regal losing the tag titles to The British Invasion. Fr-enemies As Santino Marella made his return to the WWE after his attack at Invasion (2015), Enzo Amore had already moved on creating the stable. The Power Shift along with Bo Dallas, Tyson Kidd, & Brock Lesnar. The two would remain friends with Santino saying he did not wanna be apart of the group. In the following weeks, tensions began to rise and Santino Marella would face The Power Shift's Tyson Kidd for the WWE Hardcore Championship were Santino would cut a promo about Enzo Amore brainwashing his group. The two former friends and tag team partners would eventually meet in a one on one match at SummerSlam (2015) in which Enzo Amore would successfully defend his WWE United States Championship. Santino would eventually take a leave from the WWE while Enzo would eventually be stopped by Corey Graves who forced Enzo to disband The Power Shift. Santino Marella would make his return to the company as Enzo Amore was becoming a changed man after losing The Power Shift. Santino and Enzo would begin to rekindled their friendship off and on screen. Enzo Amore would move to Monday Night RAW after being attacked by Smackdown's General Managers goon Samuel Shaw. On the night after the Royal Rumble (2016), Santino Marella would be traded to Raw to put the two former members back together on Raw where it all started in the first place. Reuniting on Monday Night Raw On the March 7th edition of Monday Night Raw, Enzo Amore would cut a promo on the state of the WWE and Monday Night Raw whenever he would be interrupted by his former tag team partner Santino Marella who was making his Raw return after receiving a trade. Santino would bring up the idea of reuniting as Fratelli d'Italia which Enzo would agree to with no question. Colin Cassady was not sure at first about the reuniting of these two remembering what it meant for him last time but soon put his trust in the two and joined in the alliance. In their first match back as a tag team, Enzo and Santino picked up a victory over the team of Stevie Richards & The Blue Meanie. After a few weeks of impressive victories, Enzo Amore & Santino Marella were able to defeat The Hardy Boyz at Invasion (2016) for their third reign as the WWE Tag Team Championships. In wrestling Finishing moves *'Entrance Themes' **"New Jazz Boom Bap Mafia" by Base De Rap **'"Mafia"' by Case-G Music Championships and accomplishments *WWE Tag Team Championship (3 times, Current)